Revolutionary Girl Utena and Strange Frame (After Story)
by KatanaRapierCombo2
Summary: Utena and Anthy go to the outside world, and are followed. Parker and Naia escape danger and live in the spacecraft, and they travel to find a new home. It turns out they are two of the same people, living in different realities.


Prologue

* * *

><p>[Part 1] Utena Tenjou and Anthy Himemiya have gone out to the outside world, riding the vehicle they're using to travel, exposed and without garments, the world without roads. Beyond them, towards the clouds, appears to be their destination, an empty castle, where they can live in peace for the rest of their lives. As they travelled on their vehicle, Utena and Anthy kiss. Utena remembers Touga Kiryuu, her prince, even though she fell in love with another woman; Anthy Himemiya, she once had a prince, whom she admired and loved, and before they departed to the outside world, Utena and Touga had one last conversation, and one last kiss, with a glass between their lips.<p>

"I wonder if Touga survived again, just like last time, when I thought he had died." said Utena.

"You'll see him again, someday." said Anthy.

"You're right, let's go to our destination shall we? Himemiya." said Utena.

"Yes." replied Anthy.

And so, they go forth towards the empty castle, to live in peace in the outside world. The lives that they're living with each other, reality has repeated itself, this is the third time they've relived their lives with each other, this time, Touga's younger sister Nanami Kiryuu wasn't born, but she was born the previous two times.

* * *

><p>[Part 2] Parker C. Boyd had just saved Naia X from experimentation which drained her, riding the spacecraft that Parker had taken Naia to as they escaped, it belongs to friends of Parker's. "…My love…" the words that gave Parker strength and peace in her heart, she embraces Naia, and they kiss. They were women in love. They were to travel away from the place they escaped from, in order to live safely, on the planet they were in, to no longer be involved with the people who intended to harm and misuse them, especially Naia. The lives that they're living, has only happened once, they have not relived their lives.<p>

* * *

><p>[Part 3] As it turns out, Utena Tenjou and Parker C. Boyd (whose real first name is unknown as she didn't reveal it) are one and the same, on different realities, like parallel universes. As it turns out, Anthy Himemiya and Naia X are one and the same, on different realities, like parallel universes, as well. These two souls have different lives on different realities, and they fell in love with each other on both. And now, as their stories have ended, their after story begins.<p>

* * *

><p>The After Story<p>

* * *

><p>Parker C. Boyd and Naia X are on a journey toward a different place to live in a new home, as they are two strangers wandering the planet that they inhabit, meanwhile as they don't have a new home yet, they live in the spacecraft of their new friends, while they indulge in passionate love-making without shame that there are friends around them who occasionally see them do so.<p>

"It's too bad that our genes will never meet, even though I love you so much Naia." said Parker.

"Why are you so sad about that? I'm perfectly happy just being with you Parker." said Naia.

"Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking, kids aren't exactly our thing now are they?" replied Parker.

Utena Tenjou and Anthy Himemiya have finally arrived at the empty castle, it's only the two of them who live in that castle now, without garments on their way when they arrived there, however they did find some fine clothing and garments to wear, which reminded Utena of the nice clothes she had in her abandoned room, which Anthy complimented. They indulged in seemingly endless passionate love-making, which was always so romantic and magical for them, as they lived in a world with magic. Three weeks have passed since they arrived in the empty castle,

"Himemiya, do you see that? That car coming this way, do you think it's them? Saionji Kyouichi, Juri Arisugawa-senpai, and Miki Kaoru-kun?" asked Utena.

Anthy stepped toward her to peek through the window to look.

"Yes, they did say that they were coming after us." said Anthy.

The car got closer toward the castle, but Utena noticed something, was it just her imagination, or did she see four people riding that car? Who could the fourth person be? They both came to the doorway to greet them, as the car did indeed come their way, to the castle. And indeed it was them whom Utena expected, however… The fourth person to step outside the car and into the castle was none other than Touga Kiryuu, who was her lover, but what can Utena do? She is with Anthy now.

"Touga." said Utena.

"Utena." said Touga.

"How have you been?" They both asked at the same time.

"I've been well." They both said at the same time.

Saionji at the corner, both Utena and Touga, and the rest of the people who came noticed, that he was seducing Anthy Himemiya, but it wasn't working. They felt sorry for him. Utena was a little irritated by it. She came to stop Saionji saying that they are together now. They all agreed and worked together to get Saionji to stop what he was doing. Saionji eventually gave in, sulking, but he eventually accepted it. They all left to go to adventurous travels now that they are in the outside world, except for Touga who wanted to stay, which raised the eyebrows of the other three.

"I see." said Juri.

"Indeed." said Miki.

"Ho?" said Saionji.

And so the three did leave, but they didn't bring Touga with them, as he wanted to stay with the two.

"Touga." said Utena.

"Kiryuu-senpai, no, Touga." said Anthy.

"You realize what I'm up to, don't you?" asked Touga. "Well, I did tell you that I was also trying to win her, didn't I Utena?" asked Touga.

"I see." said Utena. "Are trying to duel me over Himemiya?" asked Utena.

"No, not at all, I guess you didn't know what I was up to, but I suppose Himemiya did." said Touga.

"Are you serious, Touga?" asked Utena.

"I'm serious." said Touga.

Touga knelt down as if he were to solemnly vow.

"Utena Tenjou, Anthy Himemiya, I would like to be your husband! I would like to be a husband to both of you. Please, become my wives!" said Touga.

Then, a brief silence…

The next few months, Utena and Anthy gave birth to a boy and a girl, Utena gave birth to the boy, and Anthy gave birth to the girl. It was the happiest moment of their whole lives, all three of them. The next five years, the boy and the girl grew up to be toddlers, the boy had the same hair colour as Utena, but with the same skin colour as Touga, likewise the girl had the same hair colour as Anthy, but with the same skin colour as Touga. They raised them to be like brother and sister, they were half siblings. However, Touga said something to all of them that surprised them, Touga believed in reincarnation, he told them that not in this life, but perhaps if he is correct about reincarnation being true, he wants his son and daughter to promise him, to reincarnate into different couples, and marry each other as husband and wife. Touga now reveals why he decided to be the husband of Utena and Anthy, it wasn't out of lust, but because he wanted their genes to meet, even if not the body, but the soul, for their children Touga knew for a fact were not reincarnated beings, but were newborn souls, from them. He explained to Utena and Anthy that he did it, because he wanted their lifelines to meet, even just by soul, he could not allow them to commit incest, so not in this life, but in their future lives. That was his plan. By the time the two children were 5 years old, Touga was 22 years old, and Utena was 19 years old, and Anthy's age remained unknown. Years later, Parker and Naia finally abandon the spacecraft and said farewell to their friends, because they have finally found a new home, where it's safe and secure for them, even though the couple liked trouble and misadventures, they were satisfied with having each other.

"Naia, remember that time when I was sad that our genes would never meet, even though I love you?" asked Parker.

"I know. I have that feeling too. I have a good feeling. I have a feeling we won't have to worry about that, anymore." said Naia.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>Quadrillions of years have passed since God reconstructed reality, at least some of it, and many have been reincarnating indeed. The children of UtenaParker and Anthy/Naia, with Touga, have finally met, it's the modern world. Humankind has repeated its designs, as it usually has, the things, the places, and the people, everything a repeat of the past. Their children have kept their promise to their father, and now, the children of their children (the grandchildren of the three), who are also newborn souls just as their parents once were, are forces to be reckoned with… This was also a part of Touga's plan, to have grandchildren with the two women who can revolutionize the world, and loved each other truly, for he too truly loved them both. And so, Touga's goal, and the couple Parker and Naia's dream, is fulfilled.


End file.
